Little Kitten
"Little Kitten" (also known as just Kitten) is the nickname of the Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes. His true name is unknown, as it is an extremely long string of names derived from his various accomplishments. He is a main character and appears alongside the Emperor for most of the series. TTS Canon Kitten's origins are unknown, but what is known is that prior to his election to Captain-General and personal caretaker of the Emperor, he was the one who brought Alicia Dominica to the Emperor's throne room during the Age of Apostasy, in order to convince her that her master Goge Vandire needed to be stopped. Kitten is very mild-mannered for a Custodes, and was apparently the victim of his fellow Custodes' shenanigans, particularly those of Karstodes, Custodisi, and Wamuudes, even in spite of his position. He nearly became as insane as they were, having gone through a phase where he too would run around without his armor on. He also faces abuse from the Emperor, who hurls out a string of insults at every opportunity. Such insults include "golden banana," and "lipstick-looking brotherfucker." Despite this, Kitten's loyalty to the Emperor is very strong, and it was his idea to give the Emperor the Text-To-Speech device in the first place. As a Custodes, he sees the Emperor as his father figure, have been created from his own DNA. Since then he's been faithfully informing the Emperor of everything that has transpired since his internment, as well as carrying out new orders. The one order he's been reluctant to carry out is cutting off Roboute Guilliman's life support, which prompted the Emperor to challenge Kitten to a Children's Card Game. After playing a number of overpowered cards, Kitten manages to outwit the Emperor with a technicality and win the game. Kitten came to the aid of the High Lords during Karamazov's rampage, stating that he too was a High Lord; Kitten told him that his actions were going against the Emperor's will, declaring publicly that the Emperor was back in charge of the Imperium. Refusing to believe him, Karamazov declared the Custodes to be heretics. Kitten was about to order Karamazov to be executed, when the voice of the Emperor intervened and told him to let Karamazov run away. While normally calm and cheerful, there have been times when Kitten's composure has cracked. In particular, he loathes the Tau, claiming that they are an especially disgraceful xenos race for various reasons. The Emperor suspects, however, that the real reason Kitten hates the Tau is because Commander Shadowsun broke up with him. After trying to stop a freaked-out Magnus from destroying the Emperor's throne room, Kitten made a deal with the other Custodes to give up his position as personal caretaker in exchange for their help. While they failed and Kaldor Draigo instead helped stop Magnus, Kitten still had to honor their agreement, and left the palace in remorse. Magnus tricked Kitten into thinking that the Emperor didn't want him around anyway, which devastated him. However, his loyalty to the Emperor proved too strong to sway him towards Chaos. Magnus backpedaled, suggesting instead that they should try to fix the Imperium on their own, as it was clear that their father's sanity wasn't in good shape. Reluctantly, Kitten joined Magnus. On the voyage to Nocturne, Kitten proved his decisiveness once again when Tzeentch appeared to try to take back Magnus' soul. Recalling the fact that Tzeentch also plays Paradox-Billiards-Vostroyan-Roulette-Forth Dimensional-Hypercube-Chess-Strip poker, Kitten thus challenged him to a game for Magnus' soul. Despite Tzeentch's attempts at cheating, Kitten once again defeated his opponent by believing in the Spleen of the Cards. Despite this, his armor had become silver instead of gold, much to his disappointment. Gallery KittenSilver.PNG|Kitten's armor turned silver by Tzeentch KittenNoArmor.PNG|Kitten without his armor KittenCat.PNG|Kitten during his duel with Tzeentch Category:Characters Category:Imperial